tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
I Know
Lyrics |-|Japanese= どこまでなら君の 事を愛していいの? 絡めた指を今ほどいても 二人はまた逢えると言って 好きだよ 昨日の夜も一昨日の夜もずっと 君を思っていたんだバカだね 目の前にいても離れていても 心、　君のところ 胸ん中にしまう事が 僕には正解だったんだね それぞれに居場所がある そんな事分かってる どこまでなら君の事を 愛していいの? 絡めた指を今ほどいても 二人はまた逢えると言って 嬉しい時も落ち込んだ時もずっと 君を想っていたんだ　ダメだね 現実は超えられない そんな事わかっている 叶わない恋と知っていても 溺れてしまう (溺れてしまう 抱きしめる度に寂しさが 何回も込み上げてくるけど (I know oh) 君の匂いが君の形が 僕の隙間を埋めていくよ 一度だけでいいから 素肌まで感じたい どこまでなら君の事を (Oh) 愛していいの? (愛していいの?) 絡めた指を今ほどいても (今ほどいても) 二人はまた逢えると言って (逢えると言って) どんなに　ただ君のことを (君のことを) 愛したくても (愛したくても) 君を幸せにできるのは僕じゃない (君を幸せに No way) 本当はわかってる (I know I know wow wow) 君をh (Oh yeah) ただ好きなのに (Oh oh) |-|Romanized= doko made nara kimi no koto wo aishi te ii no karame ta yubi o ima hodo i te mo futari wa mata aeru to itte suki da yo kinou no yoru mo ototoi no yoru mo zutto kimi o omotte itan da baka da ne me no mae ni i te mo hanare te i te mo kokoro, kimi no tokoro munen naka ni shimau koto ga boku ni wa seikai dattanda ne sorezore ni ibasho ga aru sonna koto wakatteru doko made nara kimi no koto wo aishi te ii no (aishi te ii no) karame ta yubi o ima hodo i te mo futari wa mata aeru to itte (I know oh) ureshii toki mo ochikon da toki mo zutto kimi o omotte i ta n da dame da ne oh genjitsu wa koerare nai sonna koto wakatte iru kanawa nai koi to shitte i te mo obore te shimau (obore te shimau) dakishimeru tabi ni sabishi sa ga nan kai mo komiage te kuru kedo (I know oh) kimi no nioi ga kimi no katachi ga boku no sukima o ume te iku yo ichi do dake de ii kara suhada made kanji tai doko made nara kimi no koto wo (Oh) aishi te ii no (aishi te ii no) karame ta yubi o ima hodo i te mo (ima hodo i te mo) futari wa mata aeru to itte (aeru to itte) donnani tada kimi no koto wo (kimi no koto wo) aishi taku te mo (aishi taku te mo) kimi o shiawase ni dekiru no wa boku ja nai (kimi o shiawase ni No way) hontou wa wakatteru (I know I know wow wow) kimi wo (Oh yeah) tada suki na noni (Oh oh) |-|English= How long and Deep can I love you? Even though I let go of your finger now Please say that we can meet each other again I still love you Yesterday and the day before yesterday, far into the night I was thinking about you, what a fool I was Even though you are right in front of me, or far away My heart is, always with you Should it be correct To keep it to myself? Everyone has his own place I know How long and deep Can I love you? Even though I let go of your finger now Please say that we can meet each other again When I was happy, or sad I was always thinking about you, what a fool I was Time flows away I know I’m deeply in love Even though my love is hopeless I get lonely Everytime I hold you tight Your scent, your figure Fill the emptiness inside me For once I want to feel your skin How long and Deep can I love you? Even though I let go of your finger now Please say that we can meet each other again Even though I Just want to love you The person that can make happy is not me (That can make me happy) I really know I (Oh yeah) Just love you Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs